User blog:TheInfected/Hunger Games 2 Auditions
Hey everyone it’s a me, TheInfected, or Danny, or whatever you want to call me. So that’s right it is time for The Hunger Games 2. Me, Aj, and Kp have returned to write the Hunger Games, and it should be starting Early January, something like that. Now while the Hunger Games 2 may not be the official name, it is that. So this blog is merely an audition blog. We want a chance to read the stories, get to know the characters, and all of that before we start the real story. However unlike last time we won’t be accepting every story, because we had like 48 characters...oh lawd. So yeah this time around it’s gonna be 10 - 12 stories, adding up to 20 - 24 characters. Also the character suggesting will be different this time, and here are the changes: *Unlike the last one which was three characters per story, HG2 only takes 2 characters per story. And it'must be one male, one female to make it more balanced.' *'NO MINOR CHARACTERS'. They must be main or supporting, something like that. We want characters with a personality and developed. *'YOU NEED AN PORTRAYER. '''If the character doesn't have a actor than we might choose for you, or not even accept *'CHARACTER CAN BE DEAD, ALIVE, UNKNOWN. IT NO MATTER''' *Now also NO PERKS. This time when you audition your character we want their personality, small bio, and their best skills. For example: **'Name': Cole Pruitt **'Personality': Hotheaded and easily frustrated, Cole is prone to thinking with his heart rather than his head, often letting emotion dictate his actions. This leads him to seclude himself during times of stress, out of fear that he'll hurt someone unintentionally; as much as he believes he can deal with his problems on his own, he longs for some kind of emotional support. **Cole has a hard time proving his worth to himself, more so after the injury to his knee that will, presumably, leave him crippled for the rest of his life. He has difficulty expressing it, but his feelings of worthlessness have had obvious negative effects on his mood. **'Bio': Cole was a call center employee and aspiring screenwriter hopelessly forced into the apocalypse. Able to adapt quicker than most, his apathy towards life turned into a fierce will to survive. Even through the deaths of his long-term girlfriend, Hannah, and his lifelong best friend, Micah, Cole was appreciative of the strong friendships he'd created with fellow survivors Adam Dugall and Billie Starr. **'Skills': Idk that is up to the author. Basically their best skills Okey now for the stories themselves, they must be: *Active. No scrapped, no hiatus. If it isn’t active, then sorry. *Must have a good amount of issues. As in at least ten or above. *No repeats. For example I can’t audition Extinction in for the sequel, because it was in HG 1. However we might change that if we don’t meet our requirement, as in we might make special adjustments to that. So yeah this is basically it. Now I will mention a few other changes such as characters won’t die every issue, and we will develop characters and all. So yeah this one will be really different from the first, and we got some other changes ;) Okey so that is it for now. Just audition your characters below and if they are accepted you shall see soon enough. Also remember to use the format. Thanks for ya time and have a good day. Category:Blog posts